muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 1709
Noggin's edits to this episode are currently unknown, and therefore not all of the segments in this episode are listed. ---- {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || Aunt May makes sure that Big Bird and the kids have everything they need to pack for the overnight trip on the mountain. Radar has the relish and Big Bird's knapsack. |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Follow the Arrow Game |- | || Film || To a jazz rhythm soundtrack, the camera zooms in on flowers growing on a tree. |- | || Cartoon || Willie Wimple: Land Pollution |- | || Film || Joe Raposo: There's a Bird on Me |- | || Muppets || An Anything Muppet girl reads "hug" with Herry. |- | || Cartoon || Pinball Number Count #4 |- | || SCENE 2 || Aunt May, Mickey, Big Bird and the kids follow the arrows to the top of the mountain. Along the way, they study nature. |- | || SCENE 2, cont'd || With Mickey's help, Cabin 3 plays a joke on Cabin 10. The big rock isn't really Echo Rock, and everyone from Cabin 3 is hiding behind it. |- | || Muppets || Grover climbs a mountain and counts from 1 to 10 with his own echo. |- | || Cartoon || 4 Carpenters |- | || Celebrity || Bill Cosby counts four kids |- | || Muppets || Maria reads "The Boy Who Cried Monster." A terrible, cookie-stealing monster helps to teach a mischievous Anything Muppet boy an important lesson. |- | || Cartoon || Sand J/j |- | || Muppets || Muppet & Kid Moments: Bert tells John-John that he's lost his paper clips, and he feels sad. He asks John-John to show how he looks when he feels sad. Then Bert feels angry about losing his paper clips, and John-John acts out that emotion. Bert remembers where he left his collection, and John-John acts happy, too. |- | || SCENE 3 || Luis reads a letter from Big Bird. Telly is upset that Big Bird isn't his friend anymore, because Big Bird has made friends with Rusty. Luis reminds him that Big Bird can still have his old friends, just like Telly does after making friends with Aristotle. |- | || Cartoon || Before dinnertime, boy discovers a worm under a rock and some baby birds in their nest. |- | || Muppets || Camp Wannagohoma: Grover tries to explain to the campers the parts of a tree. |- | || Film || Future jobs |- | || Cartoon || J - Jam |- | || Muppets || Biff sings "This Is My J." |- | || SCENE 4 || Big Bird and Mickey cook hot dogs and talk about the uses of a fire in the woods. |- | || Muppets || The Rhymies go camping, but a bear disrupts their campsite. |- | || Cartoon || J Under Man's Hat |- | || Film || David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | || Muppets || Waiter Grover: Mr. Johnson order soup and a sandwich, he says he wants the sandwich before the soup. When Grover comes with the sandwich Mr. Johnson have changed his mind and wants the soup first. When Grover comes with the soup Mr. Johnson had decided that he wants the sandwich first. And once again when grover comes with the sandwich he tells Grover he wants the soup first. Grover end up giving Mr. Johnson both the soup and sandwich, then he can decide what to eat first. Mr. Johnson tells Grover that he has decided to get a cup of coffee, then the soup and the sandwich. |- | || SCENE 5 || By the campfire, Big Bird and the kids sing the official Camp Echo Rock song, "The Echo Rock." |- | || Cartoon || The Yellow Yahoo |- | || Film || Joe Raposo sings "Flying." |- | || Muppets || Two-Headed Monster Share Headphones |- | || SCENE 6 || Big Bird and Rusty go to sleep in the tent. They think that tomorrow they'll have to walk a hundred miles back to the camp, but they're really right next to the cabin. |- 1709 1709 Category:Camping